1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit or a flexible wired circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit or a flexible wired circuit board includes, e.g., an insulating base layer, a conductive layer formed on the insulating base layer and including a plurality of wires, and an insulating cover layer formed on the insulating base layer and covering the conductive layer.
For example, to stabilize the impedance of the conductive layer and suppress the occurrence of crosstalk, there has been proposed a wiring portion of a suspension for a disk which includes a second insulating layer (second layer), a second conductor for writing and a second conductor for reading placed thereon in widthwise spaced-apart relation, a first insulating layer (first layer) covering these conductors, and a first conductor for writing and a first conductor for reading placed thereon in widthwise spaced-apart relation (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2004-133988 (FIG. 9)). In the wiring portion, the second conductor for writing and the first conductor for reading are placed in the same width and opposite to each other in a thickness direction, and the second conductor for reading and the first conductor for writing are placed in the same width and opposite to each other in the thickness direction.